


Beauty Is In The Eyes Of The Beholder

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bullying, Comforting, Courtship, Don't Dare to Speak Bad about the Line of Durin or else, F/M, Fili is a cockblocker, Friendship, Pranks, Protectiveness, Shared Dinners, too much ale can lead to interesting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli isn't considered a particularly handsome dwarrow and gets bullied by others. This doesn't sit well with his friend, Eira. She sees it as her personal mission to lift Kíli's spirit and maybe get some revenge for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Listen To Those Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Time to give Kíli some love! Inspired by a tumblr post by the-fury-of-a-time-lord who commented that Kili wouldn't be considered a handsome dwarf by dwarvish standards due to his small ears, nose and his meager beard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli isn't considered a particularly handsome dwarrow and gets bullied by others. This doesn't sit well with his friend, Eira. She sees it as her personal mission to lift Kíli's spirit and maybe get some revenge for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to give Kíli some love! Inspired by a tumblr post by the-fury-of-a-time-lord who commented that Kili wouldn't be considered a handsome dwarf by dwarvish standards due to his small ears, nose and his meager beard. 
> 
> Edit: Seems I had did a wrong lay out where it just look one big block of text. My apologies for that. It seems I shouldn't post stuff when I am half asleep.

Night had fallen and most of Erebor was fast asleep. There were a few still awake; like the miners on the night shift, the guards, some of the kitchen staff and those who couldn’t sleep like myself. Sleep had been alluding me the last few nights, so I decided to take a nightly walk. One could walk safely through Erebor, night or day. No dwarrow worth his beard would think to harm a dwarrowdam. We all could defend ourselves, but none dared to become the target of the King’s wrath or that of his Queen – who was respected and feared by all. She had no mercy for defilers and her sense of justice made even the most stoic of dwarrows shudder, glad that they hadn’t evoked her wrath.

          I enjoyed walking around at night. It was peaceful and allowed me to sort out my thoughts while exploring the Mountain. Even though I was safe from attacks, I stayed on the ‘safer roads’. Seven years after the Reclaiming, there was still work being done on parts of the Mountain, like stabilising tunnels and mines.

          My fingers touched the stone wall lightly, feeling the coolness of it. It may feel cool, but it felt as if I could feel the life pulsing through the rock, as if the Mountain itself was alive. She felt like that to me and she was the home my family had longed for, for many decades.

          I stopped walking when I heard a noise. I tilt my head as I tried to decipher it. It was a soft almost faint sound and it sounded like someone was crying. My heart squeezed at the sound and I followed it, trying to walk as silently as possible.

          The soft noise came from a corridor on my left. I carefully looked around the corner and saw the young Prince Kíli sitting on the ground with his face in his hands, his body trembling as he cried softly. My heart squeezed for the young dwarrow.

          “Kíli,” I whispered low, making myself now and I saw him startle, his dark eyes red and puffy. He jumped up, drying his eyes and plastered a worried look on his face.

          “Eira! What are you doing here? Are you alright?” I didn’t answer as I walked towards him, taking his hand and pulled him along. “Eira? Where are we going?”

          “Kitchens,” I replied simply and shot him a look when I knew he’d start protesting. He knew better than to protest with me. I was more stubborn than he was.

          It didn’t take us long before we arrived at the kitchens using some hidden corridors. I had learned them when I had become a cook and occasionally had to bring food to the Castle.

          “Sit!” I ordered without looking at him, giving the night cooks a warm smile. They smiled back, bowed to their prince and continued cooking without giving us a second thought. Kíli sat down at a table in the back, away from the main cooking area and I filled a basket with ingredients in the meantime.

          “Peel.” I placed a small pile of apples before him and handed him a knife.

          “So bossy,” he teased me, a spark in those oak brown eyes of his.

          “Good observation, just took you seven years,” I teased as I started making the pastry dough. He gave me a boyish smile that made me roll my eyes at him. It was quiet as he peeled and cut the apples, and I was making the dough. He was staring at his hands, his eyes distant.

          “What’s bothering you, Kíli?” His shoulders immediately stiffened and his jaw tensed.

          “Nothing’s wrong.”

          “What did we promise each other?”

          He gave me a look, a dark one, but I wasn’t intimidated at all. He was my kind-hearted friend, even though he looked like an annoyed wolf right now. “To never lie to each other as I should safe them for court.”

          I nodded. “I’ll ask you again. What’s wrong?” He looked down again, cutting the apples with a stoic look he must have copied from his uncle, King Thorin. “Should I sack your Aunt and/or your Amad on you?” He looked absolutely petrified, but then that stoic look appeared again.

          “Good night, Eira.” He wanted to walk away, but I grabbed him with my dough messy hands. He froze, looking at me with a guarded look.

          “Talk to me, Kíli,” I encouraged softly. I hated seeing him like this. He was always so happy and cheerful. To see him so closed off worried me. I squeezed his hand soft as he stared at me. He exhaled sharply and sat down again, his shoulders slumping as he looked exhausted.

          “I’m hideous,” he murmured as he stared down, a tic in his jaw. I blinked confused. “I barely have a beard. My nose is small as are my ears. I don’t have the same masculine features like Fíli. I’m ugly.” There was so much pain in his voice. I took his hand, squeezing it.

          “Did people tell you this?” I asked and I felt rage build in my chest. However, he wasn’t done talking.

          “They used to bully me when I still lived in the Blue Mountains, in Ered Luin. They said my father was an elf and they cut off my braids.” I stood up and pulled him tightly against me. He was trembling as he rested against me. Poor Kíli. How long had he carried this pain inside of him?

          “I presume Lady Dis punished them?” He nodded and I smiled pleased. I was capable of traveling to Ered Luin to punish them myself if she hadn’t. “Now, tell me who has dared to utter these filthy lies recently.” I would teach them a lesson they would never forget.

          “They weren’t lies.” I angled his face up, looking sternly at the young Prince and my friend.

          “Listen to me. They’re lies. You’re not ugly. Those who say that are jealous, close-minded little shits. And there is more to you than just looks. You followed your Uncle on what most saw as a suicide quest.”

          “You helped him reclaim Erebor, you fought in the Battle of the Five Armies and survived. You are loyal, strong, kind, funny, and smart. You are you and you matter,” I told him gently, but serious.

          He wanted to protest, but I placed a finger against his lips. “Remind yourself of all you’ve done, how much your family loves you. Where were those people who said those awful things when your Uncle called volunteers to come and reclaim Erebor? You answered and you went on that Quest, not the. You are Kíli Swift-Arrow; a Prince of Erebor, a member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and nephew to the King.” I smiled warm. “And you will get a beard so fabulous and majestic, it will be envied by all the Dwarves.”

          Finally, I saw light in his eyes as he started to relax. A mischievous look appeared on his face. “And the Prince covered in dough!” I gave him an amused shove as he started to laugh, my lips quirking up.

          Our conversation became lighter as I made him tea and apple pie with cinnamon and vanilla. He told me excitedly about the adventures his brother ad he had experienced. It did me good to see the Kíli I knew come back.

          “Why were you up?” he asked me when I cut the pie as he sipped his tea.

          “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to take a walk.” I gave him a reassuring smile when he started to look worried. “There is nothing wrong. I’ve always had days that I can’t sleep.”

          “You know that you can talk to me as well. You’re my friend.” I smiled warm at his words as I hand him his slice of pie.

          “You’re just saying that because of the pie,” I teased and he gave me an adorable puppy-eyed look, making me shake my head laughing.

          “What time do you have to work?” he asked me while he ate and I made some warm milk for myself.

          “I’m working the dinner shift so I’ve to come in at noon. You?”

          “Patrol with my brother and uncle around noon, but I should be back for dinner.” I looked suspicious at the bigger puppy eyes he made.

          “Let me guess, you want some chocolate cakes?” I asked grinning and he nodded rapidly with a wide smile. “I’ll ask Bombur,” I reassured him and laughed as he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back.

          “Thank you,” he whispered warm as he hugged me even tighter against him, my hand rubbing my back. It was nice to be hugged like this.

          “Any time, Kíli, any time.”


	2. Of Ale and "Accidents"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and hits! Here is the second chapter and things are heating up between the two youngsters *wink*

“Eira!” I looked up when my name was called, keep stirring the beef soup I was making as one of the soups served at dinner.

          “Yes, Master Bombur?” I answered as he walked towards me, giving orders as the kitchen was like a busy beehive. Everyone worked like a well-oiled machine as the air was saturated with delicious scents.

          “You’ll bring dinner to Kíli.” I arched my eyebrow while he tasted my soup, nodding pleased. “Today’s dinner is your delicious soup, sticky ribs, cheese potatoes, and peas. Should be enough for both of you.”

          “Both of us? But I am working.”

          “No, you’ll be having dinner with Kíli.” I wanted to protest, but stayed silent when he gave me a stern look. “I know the young lad well, Eira, and he needs a friend right now.”

          I looked concerned at him. “He just needs some company and you’re his best friend. Besides, you’ve been working too much.”

          “I don’t work too much!”

          “I say you do, missy. Finish the soup!”

          “Yes, sir!”

 

I stopped before Kíli’s door, knocking as I had a trolley of food with me. “Leave me be,” he shouted annoyed and I shook my head amused.

          “Open up or I’ll bring your dinner to your brother!” I hollered back. I smirked as I heard stumbling and heavy feet running to the door, which was ripped open.

          “Eira?” he asked confused as his hair was a mess, and he was only wearing his trousers. I had to admit, the sword training had been kind to his physical appearance.

          “No, I’m her doppelganger. Am I interrupting something?” I arch my eyebrow at him and he gave me a goofy smile as he stepped aside so I could roll the trolley in.

          “Not at all, come in!” he helped me get the food in his room, pulling a tunic quickly over his head. He turned to me as I placed the food on the table in front of his big fireplace. “Thank you for bringing me dinner.” I glanced at him and he wore a hopeful smile. “Can you stay?”

          “Yes, that was my plan.” His oak brown eyes became wide and he grinned even more, bouncing away to grab a mug – probably with ale. I smiled to myself as he looked happy. I hadn’t had much time to speak with him the last two weeks due to work, so I was secretly glad Bombur had told me to do this.

          Kíli came back with a mug of ale, this adorable smile on his lips as he gave it to me. “Why aren’t you having dinner with your family” I asked kindly as we sat down – the fire keeping us warm.

          “Didn’t feel like it.” He shrugged while smiling at me. “But I like it that you’re here.” I returned his smile as I sipped my ale and he started plating up, practically drooling.

          We didn’t speak for a little while as we were busy eating, enjoying each other’s company and the warm feeling of food in our bellies. Even though he was a prince, he had known hardship and poverty. I think that is why he and his kin weren’t arrogant assholes. They had, for a long time, lived like the common folk. He and his brother had been born in poverty, exiled from their homeland. It had shaped them and influenced them even till this day.

          I tilted my head lightly as I watched him eat. I knew him for seven years now and he was still carefree and playful, but he had developed a hard mask too – his court mask. It did things to me that others spoke so ill and shallow about him. He didn’t deserved to be treated like that.

          He looked up at me, gravy on his face and his oak brown eyes alight with curiosity. “Something on my face?” he asked playfully with his mouth full of meat and potatoes.

          “Yes, you do!” I laugh hearty as I grabbed a napkin and leaned towards him, cleaning his face gently and precisely. He stayed perfectly still, staring at me with those big brown eyes of his. I felt my mouth become dry a bit as he stared so intensely at me. He was more handsome than they gave him credit. His lips curled up a bit as I brushed the napkin over them.

          “I wasn’t finished eating, you know?”

          “I know, but you’re a mess,” I teased him and he chuckled low, his eyes not leaving my face which made my heart flutter in an odd way. “Try to remember your table manners,” I teased as I slowly leaned away and he smiled cheeky.

          “I’ll try to remember.” I swatted his arm as I rolled my eyes and he laughed hearty, digging back into his food. Brat, but I couldn’t stop smiling.

          He kept refilling my mug as we spoke comfortably in the way of people who had been friends for a long time – bouncing from one topic to the next.         

          Our laughter filled the air as we were getting rather tipsy and teasing each other mercilessly about things. Mostly was me playfully teasing Kíli as he had pulled more pranks than I’ve or ever will!

          “I can still see Lord Dwalin’s face,” I laugh hearty, tears rolling down my cheeks. “He looked as if a liquid rainbow was dumped on him.”

          “It was one of Fíli and my better pranks,” Kíli laughed with me as he sat beside me, his arm touching mine.

          “What I also liked, was watching you and your brother scrub all the pots and pans clean,” I teased with a sly smile and he turned to me with a dark playful look.

          “Oh you did, didn’t you?” his voice dropped a few octaves and a hot shiver ran down my spine. A dark, playful predatory smirk appeared on his face. “Seems I’ve to tickle you as punishment!”

          I squeaked as I immediately tried to scramble away, but he pounced on me. He flipped me on my back and startled to tickle me. Giggles and laughs escaped my lips as I tried to push his hands away, his laughs joining mine.

          “Mercy!” I cry out as he was on top of me, tears of laughter rolling down my cheeks.

          “Never!” he declared smirking as he kept tickling me, pining me down playfully as his hands roamed my body to find weak spots.

          My cheeks became hot as his hand clamps down on my breast, squeezing it. My breath caught in my throat as Kíli froze and our eyes met.

          He lay between my legs, his larger body pressed against mine. Our faces were close to each other, our noses just inches away from touching. I could feel his breath on my skin, feeling the warmth of his body seep through my clothes. His hand on my breast made me feel hot as my mouth was dry. I licked my lips and his eyes followed the movement, his oak brown eyes becoming pitch black and intense.

          The tension shot up, the air heavy as we just stared at each other. Warmth spread through my veins as my heart tried to escape my chest. “Eira,” he whispered low, his voice grumbling heavy. A breathless moan escaped my lips and a shudder ran through his body, his hand tightening on my breast, which made pleasure course through me.

          He leaned in closer, adjusting his body so he was over me almost protectively and rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes as our noses touched lightly, our lips inches apart. I could almost feel them on my own and I realised I wanted that so bad.

 

                                                  _Knock. Knock._

I gasped as Kíli froze on top of me, my eyes snapping open as there was another series of knocks. Kíli growled low and slowly got up, pulling me up with him and our chests brushing against each other and my body felt tight and hot. He let another growl, glaring at the door.

          “Kíli, open up.” We both blinked as it was his older brother Fíli. Kíli shot me an apologetic look and moved to the door. I got up, quickly adjusting y clothes as my cheeks burned.

          “Oh, Eira!” Fíli greeted me surprised when I turned as he looked over his brother’s shoulder, his eyes wide and curious.

          “Lord Fíli,” I made a curtsy as I felt embarrassed in a way, confused about what had just happened and how much I’d wanted it. I turned to Kíli who started at me with those intense eyes of his. “Shall I take the dishes with me?”

          “No, no, it’s okay.” He cleared his throat when it came out rather husky and Fíli arched his eyebrow at his younger brother, my ears burning. “I’ll take care of it. Thank you for the dinner.” He smiled at me and I smiled back, making a curtsy.

          “Lord Fíli, Lord Kíli. I wish you both a good night,” I told them as they bowed, wishing me the same.

          As I walked away, I could feel their eyes on me, especially those of a black-haired archer. It made me even hotter. By Mahal, I needed some relief!


	3. Next Time Use Peppers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't slander Kili unless you want to get a nasty surprise and experience a lot of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this three-shot. Hope you all like it! If anyone has any prompts or ideas they want me to write out, send me a message here or on my tumblr blog and we shall discuss it *smiles* Without further undo, the third and last chapter.

It had been over a week since I spoke to Kíli. Work in the kitchen had kept me busy and he had been busy with patrols. Orcs had been spotted on our lands, so it was up to the Princes and the King to keep the Kingdom safe from harm.

          My mind has been working on overdrive the last week, trying to figure out what had happened between us that night. Had it just been the ale or did we had _feelings_ for each other? I had to admit, I always had a soft spot for him. He was my friend and I cared so much about him. Lately, when I saw him, I felt my heart flutter and I would start to smile a bit wider. The feelings I had for him had gotten stronger and more intense.

          I sighed to myself as I checked the soup, watching the dwarrows coming into the Mess Hall for dinner.

          “He’s so ugly.” My ears twitched as I saw two dwarrowdams and a dwarrow standing in line to order food.

          “Tell me about it. He is a shame to the Durin line.” My hand tightened around my serving spoon. I knew who they were talking about and it made my blood boil in rage.

          “I’m sure he isn’t full dwarrow.” I turned my gaze away as one of the youngsters walked towards me. Seems they’ve ordered.

          “Three soups, ma’am,” he squeaked and I nodded with a small smile to him.

          “I’ll bring it to them myself.” The boy nodded and went back to work. I filled three bowls and looked around quickly. I pulled a tiny flask out of my box, it was filled with laxatives – I had nicked it from my grandpapa. Just in case of situations like his. I’d probably get in trouble for this, but I didn’t care. No one talked like this about my Kíli.

          I poured the content of the flask evenly in the three bowls, placing them on the tray and brought it to them with a fake smile plastered on my face.

          “Enjoy your meal.” They thanked me and I walked away with a secretive smile. I returned to my station and it didn’t take long before wet farts echoed through the Mess Halls – big, wet, stinking farts. A diabolical smile appeared on my lips; sweet revenge.

         

“You summoned me, your Majesty?” I asked the King after I was let into his study and had curtsied to him. I knew why I was here and I wouldn’t lie about it. I had been in my right to do what I’d done.

          “Yes, I have, lady Eira.” King Thorin looked up from his scrolls. It always amazed me how much Kíli looked like his Uncle; the same dark hair and facial features. When Kíli was in his “Prince Mode”, he looked even more like Thorin in the way he carried himself. They were truly related.

          “Lord Kamon has made complained about you. He claims you put laxatives in his, his wife and his sister’s soup.  It’s this true?” I was about to explain it to him when the study door burst open. My eyebrows shot up when I saw Kíli run in – panting.

          “I’m responsible! Eira is innocent!” he practically shouted at his uncle, who frowned while staring at his nephew. Wait, was Kíli claiming responsibility?

          “Kíli! Don’t!” I hissed as he stood beside me, giving me a look that told me to be quiet, before turning to his uncle.

          “I put the laxative in their soup, my lord. Eira had nothing to do with it. Lord Kamok wrongly accused her,” he told him rapidly and I looked horrified at him.

          “Kíli, shut up!” I turned to Thorin. “He didn’t do it! It was all me, my lord!”

          “Eira, stop talking!” Kíli hissed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, his dark eyes worried.

          “You’d stop talking! You’re not taking the blame for something you haven’t done,” I told him sternly. I did this to protect him, not to get him into trouble. Kíli wanted to protest, but Thorin smacked his fist on his desk.

          “Silence!” he ordered sternly as he looked us. Kíli grumbled, but kept his mouth closed as he stared down at me. I tried to ignore the intense stare as I met my King’s gaze.

          “Eira, did you put laxatives in their soup?”

          “Yes, my Lord.” Kíli growled low, cussing under his breath. Thorin shot his nephew a stern look.

          “And why did you do it?”

          “They were slandering Lord Kíli.” Kíli became tense beside me and his uncle’s eyes became deadly silver-blue storms. “They claimed he was ugly and a disgrace to the line of Durin, saying he couldn’t be a full dwarrow.” Kíli growled darkly as they indirectly insulted his mother and Thorin’s eyes became even darker.

          “I see,” he grumbled low as he leaned back in his chair. “You won’t be punished for your actions.” Kíli relaxed. “And you’re allowed to leave.”

          I smiled gratefully and made a curtsy, turning to leave. “Lady Eira.” I glanced back over my shoulder.

          “Yes, my Lord?”

          “Use extra hot peppers next time. They can’t accuse you of making their soup too hot.” Now I knew where Kíli and Fíli had inherited their mischievous side from, at least partly. Sneaky King. I smiled at him, made another curtsy and left with Kíli at my side.

          We walked a bit in silence, me following him when he touched my arm and guided me into a corridor. He suddenly stopped and looked down at me, his eyes intense.

          “Why did you do it?” I huffed and boxed him against his ear gently, making him whine _Hey!_

          “You know why! You’re my Kíli and no one is allowed to hurt you!” I blinked as I realised the passion in my voice and the possessive statement I had made.

          He stared at me surprised, but then smirked at me. He rested his hand against the back of my head and rested his forehead against mine. The air became hot as we stared at each other.

          “Yours, huh?” he asked cheeky and I huffed, poking his stomach and making him laugh. He kept smirking at me as he stood closer against me.

          “Kíli.” He cursed low in Khuzdul before stepping back to see who had interrupted us again. It was Fíli. Did he had some kind of sixth sense? Kíli glared at him and his brother looked innocent at us.

          “I’ll see you later,” I told Kíli, giving his brother a smile and rushed off before anyone could stop me.

 

“Eira, bring this to the Royal Table,” Bombur ordered and I nodded, accepting the big tray with sliced duck – one of Lady Dis’ favourite.

          It was busy today in the Mess Hall as the whole Royal Family had decided to eat here, so naturally a lot of other dwarrows had decided to come as well. The King and Queen sat in the middle of the long horizontal table, talking and laughing with each other. It did all of us good to see the King in such high spirits. He deserved happiness after all that he had been through.

          I approached, inclining my head with a smile as I tried not to look too much to a particularly handsome dwarrow. Kíli was dressed rather nicely today, wearing all blue and silver. He hated dressing up. I wondered what Lady Dis had to do to get him to look nice for a public dinner. No matter the reason, he looked rather dashing.

          I walked up to Lady Dis and she smiled at me. “Your duck, my Lady.” I placed it on the table before her.

          “Thank you.” She smiled warm at me. “No peppers?” she asked me with a playful innocent smile, but her eyes were filled with gratitude.

          “No peppers, my lady,” I reassured her. I curtsy and walked away to resume my work.

          “Eira!” I turned around curiously as Kíli got out of his chair and rushed towards me. My eyes widened when I spotted the large bouquet of roses in his hand. Where did those come from? People stopped talking and watched us curious, including his family. I felt my ears burn nervously.

          I gaped as Kíli smiled wide to me and went down on one knee before me. The shock everyone, certainly me, felt was almost touchable and my mind went blank. 

          “Eira,” his voice was warm and filled with hope. “You mean the world to me, a gift from Mahal. You’ve always been there for me with sound advice, comforting words and infinite kindness. I can’t nor am I amble to envision a future without you. I don’t even want to.” He looked at me, his eyes alight.

          “Would you do me the honour in courting you?” he asked me with that bright hopeful smile of his and his warm wood brown eyes. I blinked, suddenly feeling all click inside of me and I started to laugh and smile.

          “Yes! Yes I accept!” I spoke loudly as I felt like I was about to burst apart from hoy. Happy roars echoed through the Hall, his brother whooping excitedly. Kíli smiled even wider as he jumped up. He pulled me into his arms tightly.

          “Thank you,” he whispered and pulled back, showing the beautiful bouquet. He untied one blue silver ribbon and showed the courting braids attacked to it. They were made of carved mithril and inlaid with black oval opals which looked like the night sky in summer. They were gorgeous.

          He swiftly braided them in my hair as I couldn’t stop smiling. My heart light and joyful. After he finished, he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight as our foreheads rested against each other.

          Sometimes, those who would make you most happy were right in front of you, just waiting to be seen and noticed by the heart


End file.
